


It All Start With A Bet

by JuriJuri



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, itzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriJuri/pseuds/JuriJuri
Summary: A cliche high school story between MVP Yeji and Nerd Lia."I bet you, if I get the first score on next week's game; you have to go on a date with me and I promise you; we will end up with sex"" Yeji the campus heart throb and the MVP of the school's soccer team."If I win, I will get your car and I'm going sell it" . Lia, the school prettiest nerd and the known campus ice princess with a very bad rumor surrounds her.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	It All Start With A Bet

"I bet you, if I get the first score on next week's game; you have to go on a date with me" Yeji the campus heart throb and the MVP of the school's soccer team. But Yeji is more known as the campus player, who hooks up with different girls every week.

"And I promise you; we will end up with sex" Yeji declared proudly earning cheers from the students surrounding their table.

"Why would I even agree with you?" Lia raised her eyebrow. Lia, the school prettiest nerd, slash slut and the known campus ice princess; you can hire her to do your homework and tutor you, but if it's anything more than that, she'll kill you.

"What will I get?" Lia added. Yeji scoffed.

"ooh, you really are a gold digger" Yeji commented. She leaned on the table and meet eyes with the nerd's death glares.

"If I lose, which will never happen, you'll get my car ... just don't have sex with your sugar-tutor-daddy or mommy or whatever you called them" Yeji said.

"I will only agree to this bet, if I can do whatever I want to your soon to be ex-car" Lia still have her straight face. The students around them laugh at her.

"Areyou going to use it, to get more sugar daddies?!" A student shouted. Everyone laugh at Lia, including Yeji who roll herself on the table laughing.

"I'm going to sell it" Lia keep her straight face until Yeji is done laughing.

"Okay bitch, I assume we have deal now" Yeji reaches her hand and offer hand shake to Lia. Lia look at it disgustingly.

"I'm not going to touch that filthy hand. I don't know where that hand goes" Lia commented. Yeji look to her own hand, playfully scanning it.

"It goes to different pussies. Don't worry; it will go to yours too" Yeji said. Lia hurriedly fix her paper.

"Deal" Lia said firmly." But I'm still not going to touch that hand"

"Ooh, hate it as long as you want but this hand will be all over you soon" Yeji watched the nerd make her way through the crowd and exits the cafeteria.

"New target?" Ryujin asked. She's another school heart throb and one of Yeji's teammate but no a player. Yeji nodded.

"I heard she's the ice princess. Are you looking for some fun and you're challenging yourself to break the ice princess?" Ryujin asked.

"To be exact, I'm going to break that ice and get inside her pants" Yeji proudly said. Ryujin chuckled.

"Well, I'm rooting for you. Come on we have a practice game today"

\------

"Thanks for today" the junior waved goodbye to her before they split ways. Lia was left alone. Lia just finished her last tutor for the day and on her way to meet with her friends at the coffee shop.

"Hey!" She saw them waving their hands up and smiling brightly from their table.

"You two look happy, any stories you want to tell me?"Lia told them as soon as she sits with them.

"There's a lot, but I want to show you something first" Chaeryeong scrolled through her phone and stopped in a post.

"Unnie, you're all over the campus website" Yuna said. They show Lia the post of one of Yeji's admirer.

It showed a picture of her and Yeji earlier in the cafeteria with a big text written on it, saying "Yeji's new toy". It has a caption of "How long slutty nerds will last before Yeji-sshi get bored of her?"

Lia take Chaeryeong's phone and tapped the comment section. Chaeryeong immediately snatch it back.

"I think it's better not to read their comments" Chaeryeong and Yuna look worriedly to Lia.

"It is because they keep calling me a slut and a gold digger, and less of a being nerd" Lia is done to everyone calling her slut or gold digger. Every day they call her names and it's just the same everyday.

"Why do you never defend yourself?" Yuna asked.

"They will never believe me anyway. Besides, I don't mind them. I have a lot of important things to do." Lia said.

"But unnie, you're dealing with Yeji. The Hwang Yeji. The campus heart throb; almost all the students in this school want to sleep with her, even the students from the other schools want to be fuck by her. She have a lot of fan girls who are willing to do inappropriate thing just to keep any girls away from Yeji" Chaeryeong stated.

"We're just worried for you" Yuna added.

"Don't worry about me. I can manage myself" Lia assure to her friend but they still have the worried face on them.

"I promise"

\------

"What's with the bet, Hwang?" Ryujin asked. They finished their today's game practice and just got out of the locker room.

"Did your pride got high up and you challenge the nerd to a brain game? I thought you hate school papers?"Ryujin added.

"First off, I hate school papers and the bet happens because that nerd slap on the hallway" Yeji said.

Yeji parked her expensive car right on her claimed spot. She ignores all the students eyeing from head to toe and probably eye-fucking her and dreaming to have her in their bed. But Yeji don't like cheap chicks, she wants those who are worth it and will give pleasure to her ears when they hear them scream her name.

Yeji never been in a relationship with someone, all the girls she had are just strictly for sex. And she currently has a girl right now, but that girl is so needy for Yeji. She keeps calling Yeji every hour and she is like a leech.

Yeji pulled her phone out, she make it short and direct before she delete the contacts and block the number. She just dumped another girl. Another name down to Yeji's list which her fan girls list. She doesn't even know how many names are on that list and doesn't care.

Another girl out, that means Yeji need another girl to play with. Right in the hallway she saw the famous slut nerd. She still don't understand why the others called her slut or a gold digger, she only knew she's an ordinary nerd who you can pay to do your school papers and tutor you. But rumors says that her so-called tutor are really just sex, and they often saw her walking alone past midnight after her tutor; jacket off, loosened tie, unfastened button and messy hair. Whether it's true or not, she think it's worth it to hear the campus nerd scream her name. Beside, the nerd is so damn pretty and dangerously look so hot.

Yeji walked past Lia and reached her hand to the nerd's bottom and made sure to squeeze it good. She felt a stinging pain on her left cheek.

"The fuck!" Yeji yelled angrily. Lia just slapped her in the hallway, in front of many students. "Did you just slap me?!"

"Isn't it obvious?, you pervert!" Lia bumped the MVP's shoulder and left.

No one dare slap Yeji on her cheeks. She's the school's soccer team's best player and every students here adores her and desire her, and she won't just let that nerd get away from it.

"I will make your school life miserable"

"And how are you planning to do it? We don't even know if the rumors are true" Ryujin said curiously.

"Easy. Once I win the bet, I'm going to bring her on a date in the club, get her drunk and let her get laid by some random guys there, take a picture of it and spread it to the whole campus" Yeji said cockily. "But before those things; I'm gonna taste her first"

"Bro~ that's evil ... but I love it" Ryujin look excited. "I heard that nerd is friend with the hot tall hoobae I was talking"

"The Yuna girl? The one you've been eye-fucking all the time?" Yeji asked.

"Yup" Ryujin said.

"Bro she's two years younger than you" Yeji look disgusted. She hates hooking up with someone younger than her.

"You're such a pedophile" Yeji added. Ryujin smack the back of Yeji's head.

"Do you even know the meaning of that word?" Ryujin asked, offended by Yeji's words. The MVP pretends that she's thinking.

"Shin Ryujin" Yeji answered confidently. Ryujin hit Yeji again.

\------

The next few days are horrible, just like what Lia expected. Every time she walk pass the hallway; students –or should she call Yeji's fans- are glaring to her, whisperings to each other while eyeing her and letter of threats in her locker from Yeji's girlfriends. Vandalism on her desk, saying she's a slut, gold digger, cock sucker and what so ever. All the threats are just to tell her to move away from Yeji and to stop flirting with the MVP.

But the worst thing happened is just today, when she was in the bathroom and one of Yeji's girlfriends talked to her and gave her a punch on her stomach and ripped all her papers and dumped it in the toilet. And now she's limping, holding her stomach while walking trying to avoid moving the middle part of her body to lessen the pain. And she has to do all the papers again.

After 6 hours of rush writing in the coffee shop, she manage to redo all this week's papers again, luckily she have a good memory and she still remember some of the word she wrote before. Rewriting different tasks for different students for different courses is really exhausting, but it's worth it since she gets paid for it.

She finished fifteen minutes past ten in the evening; she left the shop and walked to the bus stop. She waits in the middle of the quite not sidewalk, there's no much people outside since it's kind of late already.

"Hey!" Lia rolled her eyes. She just heard the devil's voice.

"Waiting for your sugar daddy to pick you up?" A black Mercedes parked right in front of her, driven by the devil. Lia turned away and ignore the MVP.

"Hellooo~ I'm talking to you!" Yeji keeps hitting the horn of her car.

"What do you want again?!" Lia shouted.

"How much your sugar daddy pays you?" Yeji asked. Lia glared to her. The bus arrived and Lia immediately hop in and ignore the MVP.

"HEY! I can pay you double!" Yeji shouted to the leaving bus.

Lia feel relief that she got away from Yeji. All the things happen this week is all because of Yeji. She just wanted a day rest, with no MVP annoying her.

She hopped off to her and walks few more blocks to destination. This should be faster and easier but because of the bruise on her stomach, she's having a hard time walking and it made her slower.

"Hey!" Lia sighed. What did she do to deserve this? The same car from earlier parked by the side road and a figure got out from it.

"Hwang Yeji never accepts silent treatment" Yeji said.

"Well then Choi Lia hate devil" Lia replied and walked pass MVP. Yeji noticed that Lia is holding her stomach.

"Wait, are you pregnant?" Yeji asked. Lia just rolled her eyes.

"Oh~Did you have sex and forgot to use protection? That's so stupid for a nerd like y-" Yeji feel her cheek stings.

"I don't have time for your nonsense" Lia glared to her. She didn't wait for Yeji to talk, she just left Yeji standing alone outside.

'That fucking nerd' Yeji is furious. This is the second time she got slap. She hurriedly follows the nerd inside and saw her standing by the reception desk.

'Wait? What? Where am I?' Yeji look around her. She's in a hospital.

'Abortion' The first word that comes to Yeji's mind.

"Hey Choi!" Yeji ran after Lia to the elevator. "I hate kids, but I'm against to the idea of abortion" Lia just ignore her.

"Don't you dare abort your child-"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Lia screamed as soon as the elevator door closes. Lia turned the MVP to look directly to her.

"Listen, you can annoy me as long as you want. But when I'm outside the campus premises, never approach me" Lia said seriously. The nerd's glare is really intimidating but it won't scare Yeji. The MVP smirks and blow air to Lia's face. Lia stepped back.

"You ain't gonna scare me and I'm still against to abortion" Yeji said. Lia bit her lips, trying to suppress her anger. Yeji is so high of herself. She never believes anyone except herself.

The elevator dings. Lia immediately left, she hit the door close to leave the MVP inside. She hurriedly walks away, as fast as she can with her injured body. But Yeji is fast enough to stop the door from closing.

"Hey! Don't you dare walk away from –" Lia cut Yeji's words.

"Stop following me" Lia said sternly before she enter the room. Yeji doesn't agree. No one tell her what to do.

"So this is where you meet you sugar daaaa~Annyeonghaseyo" A middle aged women appear laying weakly on the hospital bed. Lia glared back to her while the patient look to her confusedly. Yeji just stood awkwardly on her position.

"Who is she Jisu?" The woman asked. They exchanges look, both of them don't know what to say.

"Ms choi" The doctor enters the rooms. Yeji feel relief that she don't need to answer the question anymore. The doctor looks to her weirdly before she proceeds inside.

"A word outside, Ms. Choi" Lia nodded to the doctor. She glared to Yeji before she followed the doctor outside.

Yeji is back again standing awkwardly inside the room with the woman still looking at her.

"Are you a friend of my daughter?" Mrs. Choi asked.

'So she's Lia's mom' Yeji thought. She feels uncomfortable here; first, because she doesn't know what to say. And second, she is losing her cool and that is not good for a Hwang like her,

Mrs. Choi raised both her eyebrows, waiting for her visitor's response. Yeji look around hoping she can find a response somewhere in this small room.

"Uh~... wrong room" Yeji said. She slowly stepped backwards before she hurriedly open the door and leave the room.

'I look stupid back there' Yeji sighed, she never feel this much pressure before.

"... I afraid Mrs. Choi will not last for a month if this continue..." Yeji overheard Lia and the doctor's conversation. "... I suggest you make a down payment as soon as possible to start the operation."

\------

"Thank you Doc" Lia bowed and didn't bring her heads up.

Lia already expected this to happen but it hit differently when the Doctor told her. He have been telling her before that the surgery should take place as soon as possible. But Lia often pass it.

Lia is the only child. Her parents divorced and her dad her left when she was in her last year of elementary. That leaves Mrs. Choi and her. Three years ago her mom was diagnosed a heart disease. Lia tried to reach her dad but she can't find him. That led her in apply for a part-time job to support her studies and her living and the hospital bills. But it's impossible to meet the expenses with only a part-time job. She tried loans but her age forbids the companies to lend her. She don't do dirty job at night, but she quit her part-time job. Instead she do others school works and tutor them, and earn more money than her part-time job wages.

Her mom is the only family she has. Her father left them years ago and she don't know any of her relatives. If her mom leaves her, there's no one left who loves her. She will be all alone by herself.

Lia stayed in the hospital until her mom fell asleep. She kissed her mom's forehead before she slowly leaves the room. She glace to the wall clock. It's one in the morning; meaning there no buses on route, she has to walk to home and deal with another rumor of her being a slut.

\-------

"Wake up" Yeji felt someone kicked her. She peek and saw Lia glaring to her with her arms crossed, jacket and tie off and two buttons from the top unbuttons.

"You look hot ... and tasty" Yeji commented. The MVP yelp. Lia just kicked her again, much stronger this time.

"You're blocking my way" Yeji's leg is stretches almost blocking the corridor. Lia kicked Yeji's leg again out of her way and walked past her.

"After I waited hours for you, you're just going to leave me" Yeji watch the nerd walked away.

" I didn't ask you to wait for me" Lia said nonchalantly.

'This nerd is really a bitch' Yeji picked jacket and catch up with Lia.

Yeji is back in an awkward situation again. Lia is being quite. Yeji don't know if she should annoy the nerd and make fun of her, but it doesn't look like a good idea right now. She feels bad for making fun of Lia and for making the rumors about the nerd, worst.

'Fuck, I never feel regret in my entire life' Yeji thought.

"Let me drive you home" Yeji offered as soon as they got out the hospital.

"No thanks, I rather walk alone in the middle of the night than to ride that pimp-car" Lia said.

"Hey I'm offering you a ride, you should feel honored. Everyone in the school wants to ride this car" Yeji said. Lia scoffed.

"I feel the opposite, honestly" Lia said. She hate being near the MVP.

"Now leave me alone and just go to cheap places where you belong, like the club" Lia added. Yeji is now losing her control. She is offended. She's trying to be nice since she's considering Lia's situation but all the nerd do is be rude to her.

"I'm trying to be nice here" Yeji said like a matter of fact.

"I don't need you being nice to me" Lia said nonchalantly. Now Yeji completely lost her control.

Yeji thought 'If you don't want me being nice, then ... "

"I hope your mom die" Yeji blurted. She's worried if she might have crossed the line but Lia is just glaring to her.

"I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL" Lia screams. She ran away from Yeji, head low. Obviously crying.

'Why the fuck did I say that?' Yeji grunted. She kicked her tire to bend out her frustration. She's so mad. This nerd is making her feel stupid and she is being stupid right now.

"Hey! Let's talk" Yeji reaches for Lia but the nerd just shrugged it and continue walking.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that" Yeji hold Lia and stand in front of her. Lia didn't say anything, she just glares to Yeji. The nerd's eyes are still teary. She really might have crossed the line and hurt her.

"Fine, what do you want me to do? For you to forgive me" Yeji asked.

"Promise me after this bet is done, you will leave me alone. Ignore my existence and act like you never know me" Lia said seriously. Yeji think for a second. Lia just asked her an easy thing to do, so she just nodded. She just approaches Lia because she wants to have sex with her, she can still do it. She just has to win the bet.

"Okay, I promise ... But please let me walk you home" Yeji beg.

"Can you even walk for long time?" Lia raise her eyebrow. Yeji smirk.

"You're talking to the school's MVP and sex god here. I have a great stamina" Yeji cockily said. Lia shakes her head.

They talked the rest of the walk. Yeji bluffing about herself and her endless sex jokes. But mostly insulting and hating each other. Lia insulting the MVP's grades and Yeji insulting the nerd's fashion. But it's not a nonsense talk. Yeji learned a lot about Lia, mostly because Yeji open the topic about all the rumors and Lia nonchalantly answering Yeji's interrogation. All of the rumors are false but Lia choose to ignore it. She also learn that Lia is an only child and her father lefts them years ago , and her tutoring and homework jobs is her source of living. Yeji connected the dot why Lia wanted to sell her car, if ever she wins the bet.

'Abort mission' Yeji remember her real motives why she challenge the nerd to this bet. She's not evil and she don't want to hurt Lia more.

"Who would like to go up and down this stairs every day?" Yeji finally arrived exhausted on the fourth floor. "Where's the elevator?

"This is a low class cheap apartment, you idiot. I told you not to follow me to my unit" Lia said.

"Anyways I'm home, you can get out now" Lia said coldly. Yeji gasped in disbelieve.

"That's all you're going to say? After I walked you home" Yeji said. "At least be nice"

Lia smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Good night" Lia said. She enters her room and close the door, leaving Yeji outside stunned.

"You looks so damn pretty when you smile" Yeji talked to the closed door.

"I'm not gonna let you get away after smiling so beautiful to me without kissing me." Yeji starts knocking aggressively on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

\------

"It's weekend, what do you want?" Lia glare to the intruder. She is currently in the coffee shop tutoring one of the juniors who just failed his exam and has to retake it.

"Today is Saturday, tomorrow is the game and players need good luck. Sex before the game is a good luck" Yeji blurted, not minding the junior Lia is tutoring.

" ... and I'm still horny for your smile last night" Yeji added. Those smile still sails inside her mind. It never left, even in her dreams. Lia sighed.

"I'm working, please leave us alone" Lia said calmly.

"Just skip wo-" Lia pushed Yeji off the table to stand up.

"Go to other table" Lia said. Yeji surprisingly follow Lia and sit to other table.

"Sorry about that" Lia apologize to her student.

"No, it's okay sunbae-nim" Haruto, Lia's student said.

"No need to call me sunbae, just call me Lia" Lia insisted.

"NO, CALL HER SUNBAE!" The irritating voice sitting behind Lia spoke. Lia sighed.

"Just ignore her" Lia mouthed to her student.

"Anyway Lia noona, can I ask you something?" Haruto asked. Lia nodded.

"Is it true that you're Yeji sunbae-nim's new- umm- girl?" Haruto asked.

"No, there's nothing happening between us" Lia said camly. She already expect her students to asked her that question. Since the gossip is all over the campus now.

"THERE WILL, SOON" Lia turned around and look to the MVP.

"I'm going to ask you again. Please leave us alone" Lia said seriously.

"No, I'm a customer here. You don't have the right to kick me out" Yeji answered. Lia glared. There nothing can stop the MVP, she's the most stubborn student in the campus.

"Haruto, let's go somewhere else" Lia stand up and collected their papers. Yeji panicked.

"Okay, fine, I will leave" Yeji stand up hurriedly."... But I'll be back. What time your tutor ends?"

"I have to get home by nine" Haruto said.

"then I'll be back by nine then" Yeji said and left the shop.

After an hour of peaceful tutoring for Lia, Yeji returned and throws a paper to Haruto.

"That's the answer key for the entire retake test" Yeji pulled Haruto off his chair.

"Tutor time is over, go home" Yeji pushed the boy out the shop.

"Why did you do that?" Lia stand up to follow Haruto. Yeji blocked her way.

"I gave him the answer key and I made your job easier" Yeji said proudly. Lia is not happy with it. He paid her to tutor her, not to get an access to the answer key.

"This is bad. You shouldn't have done that" Lia murmured. She walked past the MVP and went out the shop. A girl accidentally bumps into Lia, hitting Lia's stomach by her handbag. Lia fall on the ground, curling in pain.

"I'm sorry" the girl apologizes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yeji hurried beside her. She slowly lifted Lia's shirt and she a huge bruise on her stomach.

" This doesn't look like an accident, who did this to you?" Yeji angrily asked.

"Mind your own business" Lia swatted Yeji's hand. She stands up and limps away.

"What? This is not just a rumor, they're getting physical! Don't tell me you're going to ignore this too" Yeji blurted angrily. She stopped Lia from walking.

"You really wanna know?, It's one of your girlfriends. Happy now?" Lia answered angrily. She pushed the MVP out of her way and hurriedly hopped on the bus.

Yeji is aware of what her past hook-ups do to her current. Usually she doesn't care about it but this time it's completely the opposite. And she's mad that they also touch Lia. Lia is not one of her hook up girls, she's different. Lia is special.

Yeji grunted loudly.

\------

D-day of the game came. Lia joined her two best friends to the crowd. She never watches any school game before, because she's not interesting in any sport related things. But today is different; she's here just to see if the MVP will manage to score the first goal.

"What's your bet again unnie?" Chaeryeong asked.

"If Yeji goal first, she wins and I have to go on a date with her. But if not, she will give me her car" Lia said nonchalantly. They are sitting near their team side. She could see the MVP stretching.

"But Yeji always scores the first goal in the past five games" Yuna said.

"It's just a date anyway, nothing special" Lia said. She thought about it, if Yeji wins the game.

"But if you win, what are you going to do with it unnie? You don't even have a driver license."Chaeryeong asked curiously.

"I'm going to sell it and use the money to pay mom's hospital bill" Lia smiled to the idea of getting her mom's surgery.

"Unnie, you're so smart." Yuna said excitedly. " Small body but big brain"

"That's why I love you unnie" Yuna pulled Lia in a bone crashing hug. Chaeryeong join them and squeeze Lia between them.

\------

"Where did you went for good luck last night?" Ryujin joined Yeji in stretching. Yeji sighed.

"I didn't go last night" Yeji said. Ryujin is surprise to her answer.

"What? Hell no? ... a Hwang Yeji never miss her 'Sex before the game' good luck" Ryujin refuses to believe the MVP.

"Not this time" Yeji said seriously. She looks to the crowd, looking for a specific person. She saw the nerd smiling genuinely while her friends hugging her, whatever they are doing, Lia look so happy with it. It's very rare to see her smile, its reasonable since her smile is breath taking. It's like she looking to a goddess and she can't take her eyes off her.

"I know Yuna is pretty, but I also know you're eye-fucking that nerd girl right now" Ryujin followed her sight. Yeji scoffed.

"I don't have time for nerds right now, I'm on the game" Yeji act like a tsundere.

"But you have time to stare to Lia for straight five minutes and ignore me the entire time'' Ryujin said like a matter of fact.

"You're even biting you're lips" Ryujin added, completely offended by Yeji ignoring her.

"You're just hallucinating" Yeji acts dumb. Ryujin scoffed.

"Well yeah, then what do you call the wallpaper of your phone?" Ryujin asked. Yeji's eyes widened.

"Lia's candid photo where I guess was taken in the coffee shop, few blocks from the park" Ryujin said accurately.

Yeji is speechless. Ryujin is right. Her wallpaper is a photo of Lia she took yesterday when they were at the coffee shop.

"Shut up, the game is about to start" Yeji said coldly. She tried to change the topic.

"Ooh~ Hwang Yeji is in love" Ryujin teased.

"Shut up"

\------

They are up against the other school's soccer team. After a loud cheering when the players are introduce – and of course a louder cheer for the school's MVP- the game starts. Both teams are fighting for the ball in the first minute. The visitors tried to get near the goal, lucky the team's defender stopped it and hurriedly pass it to midfielder who immediately pass it to a striker before the other team reach the other side of the field.

Yeji run fast to the goal. Most of the opponents are still on the other side, only the defenders are there. Yeji easily get pass through the defenders and manage to get nearer the goal.

'First score and I can take Lia in a date' Yeji thought as she gets nearer.

'Lose the bet and Lia get my car ...' The goalkeeper position herself for the MVP's kick.

'... sell it and use it to pay her mom's hospital bills' Yeji thought.

Yeji can still be the MVP of this game even if she didn't make the first goal. Lia needed the money more for her mother's bill. She wants to help her. She wants to make her happy.

Yeji saw another striker in her peripheral view. Without hesitation she passes it to Ryujin. Ryujin kick it and scores the first goal of the game. Crowds cheers echoes to the entire stadium. Cheering loudly, since their team takes a lead.

"What the fuck was that Yeji?" Ryujin asked. "Did you forget about your bet?"

Yeji ignore her friend. She looks to the crowd, especially to a specific person. Lia is jumping happily up and down along with her friends. Lia is like an angel and her smile is so pure, that even from a far; it flutters Yeji's heart.

'Yeah ... I am in love to Choi Lia' Yeji admit to herself.

\-----

The match ended and another win was taken by their school. As usual Yeji is the MVP of the game. That night, the team captain rented the bar to celebrate their victory. All students from their school are welcome. Unlimited food and drinks are on their captain, so all of them will probably get drunk tonight.

It's been an hour since Yeji arrived. She is still sober; she only takes few drinks since it's too early to get drunk. Unlike her best friend Ryujin who is already drunk and mumbling words about how she adore the tall friend of Lia.

Speaking of Lia, Yeji is being looking at the entrance of the bar; hoping to see the ice princess walks in. But what does she expect? It's the ice princess, the prettiest nerd of the campus; girls like Lia won't go to this kind of place.

So instead of staying in this boring bar, she grabbed her jacket and go to the apartment of the nerd who just took her heart within a week and give her the prize she won.

"What are you doing here?" Lia is already on her pajamas, yawning when she opened the door. Yeji blushed. Lia is not just pretty she's also cute. And Lia in her pajamas makes Yeji want to squeeze her and shower her with kisses.

Yeji raised and shows Lia her car keys. "I believe this is yours now" Yeji then handed her keys to Lia.

"Thanks" Lia smile sweetly and it's the sweetest smile Yeji ever see. Lia's smile is enough to make her heart flatters. "But I'm serious when I said that I'm going to sell this"

"It's alright. You win it, it's your now. You can do whatever you want with it" Yeji smile but deeply she feels sad. She remembers the promise she made for Lia.

"Promise me after this bet is done, you will leave me alone. Ignore my existence and act like you never know me" Lia said seriously.

"Okay, I promise" Yeji said.

Yeji hate herself right now, she regrets making that promise. She regret all the bad things she did and thought of Lia. Yeji want to date Lia. A real date, not like her past girls she hook up with. She want to date her seriously.

"GooutwithmeLia" Yeji blurted. She suddenly feel nervous after she said those word.

"What? Speak slowly" Lia frowned. Yeji speak too fast, she didn't understand it.

"I mean um- ...

'Goddamnit, I never feel this nervous before' Yeji thought.

"I-I want to date you l-like a real d-date b-but I'm not sure if you want to d-date me and I want to know if you w-want to date me too. So ... " Yeji breathe deeply. " Want to go out with me?"

Yeji breathe out nervously. She could feel her hands trembling so she start playing with her fingers. Lia is just staring back to her blankly.

"No" Lia shake her head. Yeji feel her heart breaks.

"Wait wa- wa- what?" Yeji stutters. She never experience rejection before and she feel like she want to cry right now.

"No" Lia repeated seriously.

"Didn't you get charmed by this very charming person in front of you this past week?" Yeji tried to her pride up again. But her voice is still trembling.

"To be honest this past week is the worst week I ever had in my entire school life." Lia said directly, no pause, no hesitation, pure honesty only. Yeji sighed, she feel so broken right now.

"How about ... wanna be friends?" Yeji tried a more possible option she could offer, so she can still stay near Lia.

"Do you remember you're promise?" Lia said coldly and that completely crashed Yeji's heart.

"Oh yeah, my promise hehehe, o-of course I remember it" Yeji laugh nervously. She feels hopeless. She looks to the girl standing in front of her. Lia is still herself, unaffected by their conversation or it's only Yeji getting hurt in this conversation.

"This will be our last interaction, so can I request something?" Yeji asked seriously. It's now Lia's turn to feel nervous, Yeji never been this serious this past week. Lia nodded.

"Please have sex with me?" Yeji asked seriously.

"Are you kidding me?" Lia glared to the MVP. But Lia saw Yeji still serious. Yeji is really serious this time.

Lia sighed. She looks left and right of the corridor when she saw no one, she look back to Yeji.

Lia smile and Yeji returned it.

\------

Clock hits midnights. Their captain stands up in the middle and says.

"Everyone one, I want to make a toast."The whole bar turned quite. "You all did great today's game and it won't happen if it's not because of our great teamwork"

"For our great teamwork" The captain raised her bottle of beer. The other then followed and toast.

"I want to make a toast" their coach stood up. "We won't win if it's not because of our MVP who kicked the winning goal"

"For Hwang Yeji" They raised their beers and toast.

"Wait a minute, where is Yeji?" One of their teammate asked.

"Yeji texted me not to disturb her" Ryujin said. "I think she's having sex"

\------

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy reader this.
> 
> Subscribe to my youtube channel : JURI YLO
> 
> Check some of my ITZY VIDEOS.
> 
> -Noona_HeartHeart / Juri YLO


End file.
